I would Choose Patton Over Reid Any Time
by user Jaxhawk Being somewhat of a history buff. I frequently find myself making mental comparisons of what is going on in the Congress of the United States today with what we as Americans have experienced in years gone before Us. In the post Civil War years the South was not only ravaged by the hunger left in the wake of General Sherman's scorched earth march to the sea. They also had to deal with Northern "Carpet Baggers". These parasites were in the South for only one reason--get as rich as they could off the destitute Southerners who were left. They bought properties for pennies on the dollar and traded all manner of goods for inflated prices. They got their "pound of Flesh" off the backs of the defeated. Today the "carpet baggers" are not waiting for the end of the Iraq war. The left wing Democratic party, through their agents Murtha, Pelosi, Reid and many others have done their best, or I should say their worst, to force the end to the Iraq war by the surrender and withdrawal (aka retreat). Not only have both houses of Congress,controlled by Democrats,passed bills to put a date certain for withdrawal . The Democrats don't seem to even want to hear what is going on in Iraq. Last month the Commanding General of Iraqi forces, David Petraeus, gave a closed door briefing to the Congress to report on the progress in Iraq, and only ONE DEMOCRAT showed up for the briefing! This blatant refusal to hear first hand hard facts based information on the situation in Iraq is not only irresponsible. It is arrogant, pompous and unpatriotic! Power trumps Patriotism for the Democrats. All they seem to be concerned about is filling their pockets with lobbyists money and national security be damned. The Democratic aspirant for the Oval Office from New Mexico, Bill Richardson, even suggested in his speech last week that Congress pass a bill "De authorizing" the war in Iraq. Now that is a real patriotic statement to send to our troops in Iraq, and the terrorists will love it! Don't these fools consider for one moment that our withdrawal from Iraq will leave a void in Iraq, that will immediately be filled with terrorists. Unlike the North Vietnamese who moved into South Vietnam when another left wing movement forced our troops to withdraw from Vietnam. The Islamist terrorists won't stop their war against the U.S. and Israel if they win in Iraq. This is a world wide war being waged by radical Islamists who want to convert the world, with the "sword" if necessary. Unlike MacArthur we "shall not return" once we abandon Iraq. We will just have to fight them in another country. Or we could just surrender all together and wait for the mushroom clouds that will surely come our way if we don't stop them now. General George Patton said "You're never beaten until you admit it." He also said: "Live for something rather than die for nothing." Nothing is what you can expect when you surrender. We lost over 6000 Marines in one day on Saipan fighting the Japanese, and we lost 407,000 men and women armed forces personnel in World War II. All deaths are tragic, but success or failure cannot be measured by how many troops we lost in how short of time, but whether we won or lost! Military victory is not attainable without casualties, because soldiers do die in battle. Let us not allow the Leftists in this Country to prevail. Those who have died fighting for Us shall not have died in vain if we persevere. http://www2.blogger.com/post-edit.g?blogID=24473669&postID=4262248015287287567 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 9, 2007 Category: Carpte Baggers Return To Washington Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.